This invention relates to oxygen cutting apparatus ad procedures and more specifically to apparatus and procedures for slitting a steel slab utilizing an oxy torch.
Various procedures are known for slitting steel slabs. For example, it is known to place a slab edgewise on a series of feed rollers that carry the slab forward past an oxy cutting torch between pairs of loose mounted vertical rollers. It is also known to slit or cut a slab while lying horizontally or on edge and suspended by means of electro magnets located below the feed rollers.
Whereas these and other slab cutting procedures are generally satisfactory, they are not amenable to the provision of a high volume, high quality manufacturing line operation for slitting slabs.